Ash Betrayed
by TeamEevee
Summary: With his family and friends betraying Ash, he runs off and tries to prove that he is no loser. In one year, he is gonna reach the top and be the very best, like no one ever was. However, things will not be so smooth for him, especially when some certain criminals are on the run.
1. The Betrayal

**Hey guys! TeamEevee here. I am doing this fanfic because I am tired of waiting for my friend. He is supposed to write the second chapter of The Power of the Auramagic and he is taking way too long doing that. I will not discontinue that fanfic because I really like that idea. This is summer so I got a lot of free time, so WYNAUT start another fanfic. (sorry for that pokepun, I just can't control myself)**

 **I am not super happy about this idea because I really like Ash's friends and having them to betray him is just so painful. However, as I have said in my bio, I really like Ash to be powerful so, here I am. Hope you guys like this idea. I personally like it, just not super happy.**

 **I am still deciding if there should be any romance in this fanfic. Tell me in the reviews whether you want romance in this fic and, as always, tell me what you think I should improve on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(**

* * *

"There are no places better than home. Right, Pikachu?"asked Ash.

"Pika!" replied the small yellow rodent enthusiastically.

Ash has just arrived at Kanto after his defeat at the Kalos League. It was so close for him, only second place this time. At least he is improving. He looked at the sky remembering his achievements: top 16 of the Indigo League, top 8 of the Silver Conference, top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference, top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference and top 8 of the Vertress Conference. He is slowly improving, bit by bit. He got to win next time, no doubt.

He stood at the cliff overlooking the whole Pallet Town. He breathed in the fresh Pallet air. Nothing beats the smell of home, well, except for food.

"Wanna race, Pikachu?" asked Ash, turning to his Pikachu, smiling.

"Pika!" replied Pikachu with a nod. Ash quickly ran down the hill with Pikachu running after him.

"I win! Take that, Pikachu!" said Ash with a big smile on his face.

"Pika pika, pika pika pikachu!" argued Pikachu.

"What do mean by I cheated by having a head start? That's bullcrap! Stop being a sore loser and accept that I am a faster runner," said Ash with a smile, clearly only messing with Pikachu.

"ASH!"Ash's mother cried as she ran towards his son, giving him a bear hug, "Oh Ash, I was so worried!"

"Mum...can't…breathe!"said Ash in a strangled voice. Well, you can't blame him. He is strangled.

"Sorry. Oh, and Ash?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Take a bath right now, your friends are coming for party."

"Oh,"said Ash, disappointed, "but I wanted to see my Pokemon!"

"You can see your pokemon after you have your bath. Now go before you kill every one of your friends to death."

"Fine…"said Ash as he slowly walked up his stairs to his room. He walked over to his closet and took out a new set of clothes(Red's clothes from Pokemon Origins with fingerless gloves). He took a quick shower with Pikachu and put on his new clothes. He said to his mum that he is leaving and ran out of the door with Pikachu running after him.

Ash arrived at Professor Oak's lab, panting.

"Hello my boy,"said Professor Oak with Tracey walking behind him.

"Hi, Ash!" said Tracey with a smile.

"Hi, Professor. Hey, Trace. I am here to see my pokemon! Can I please see them?" asked Ash, who is barely containing his excitement. He missed his pokemon o very much.

"Yes, of course, Ash. Well done in the Kalos League," replied the pokemon professor.

"Thanks, Professor. I will do my best in the next league and win it once and for all!" said Ash, his eyes burning with determination. He has gone so far and done so much! There is no way that he is gonna quit and give up. He is gonna win next time for sure!

"Of course, Ash!" said Professor with a fake smile. That boy is gonna be so disappointed tonight when his mother tell him the news. "This way."

"I know the way, Professor. Thanks for taking care of my Pokemon so well!" said Ash as he ran of to the field to meet up with his old friends. Him and his pokemon have trained so hard to get where they are today. They have all experienced so much to, earning gym badges, battling leagues, fighting evil organisations and even legendaries. They all have a special bond that links them all together like family, they are the second most precious things on earth to him with his family, friends and Pikachu being the first.

Of course his family and his friends are the most precious to him. They are the people that make him grow. Misty was the first friend he made in his journey. She guided him out of the hard times when he is just a rookie, hoping to become a Pokemon Master just with his luck and so-called skills. Looking back, he was really miserable and would have probably never gotten here today if not for Misty.

Brock was his second friend he had and his longest human travelling companion. He was always like a brother to him. He always took care of him, giving him tasty meals and the encouragement he needed when times gets tough through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh region. He was the mature one around, always knowing what to do and making their pokemon healthy.

Next came Tracey, although their time together was not long, he was surely respectable with his watcher's skills. He was very fun to travel with and surely an amazing friend.

May and Max have always been a fun companion to travel with. May has many fantastic restaurants to recommend in every single town. Watching her grow from a person who doesn't like pokemon to someone who has a goal to become the best pokemon coordinator just reminds him of his old , although is sometimes annoying, is pretty helpful with his knowledge on pokemon.

Dawn was like a little sister to him, they are really good friends and he could never be down with her cheery attitude. She has always been clumsy at the start of her journey. Throughout the journey, she started to become more independent and she finally is able to travel by herself.

Iris and Cilan, his companions throughout the Unova region. He is actually very grateful to them. Iris has always been trying to get Ash to make the right decisions and have him to grow up with her annoying 'you're such a kid'. Cilan was a fantastic cook and an interesting person with his many connoisseur identities.

There was Serena, seeing her grow from a person who didn't have a goal to a person who wanted to become Kalos Queen was pretty exciting. Knowing that he was her inspiration was even better. They met a long time ago and they crossed roads again.

Then, Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont always surprises him with his awesome inventions although they all blow up at the end. He is also a respectable gym leader and a good friend. Bonnie has always been the little one in the group. She is fun to have around the group and she is like a little sister to him, needed to be protected.

And lastly, his mother, Delia. She is the best mum you could ever get

They are all precious to him and he cannot stand if one of his friends left him. They are all important to his growth in certain ways. Best friends till the end. It is wonderful that they are coming to celebrate for his Kalos league. It is great that he gets to see them all again tonight.

He turned his attention to his pokemon who are all rushing to him. He missed them all so much! All his pokemon tackled him to the floor and started to lick him.

"I miss you guys too! Get off me! Stop! That tickles!" shouted Ash with a laugh. His pokemon got off him one by one. They formed a circle around him and started nuzzling him.

He played with his pokemon some more and started walking back home since it was getting late and his friends are probably at his home by now. He strolled back with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash was very happy, he couldn't contain his excitement of seeing his friends again, but playing with his pokemon really sapped his energy so he couldn't run at all. When finally saw his home from a distance, he mustered up last of his energy and ran back home.

When he finally arrived at his home, he was greeted with a shower of shredded tinfoil. He looked around and saw none other than his friends looking at him with a big grin on their faces. Everybody that he traveled with, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. The friends that he met in Kalos aren't here since it was just one day since their goodbyes. Drew and Paul was also there probably because their girlfriends, May and Dawn, brought them with them. Sadly, Gary wasn't there as he was still in Sinnoh doing research with Professor Rowan. Professor Oak was also there, standing next to his mother, Delia. All of them seem to be very proud of the little prank.

Ash smiled at them, looking at his old friends reminded him of his journeys in the past, such wonderful times.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see everyone again!" said Ash. He then gave his friends a bright smile. His friends smiled back, knowing this might be the last smile he could ever give them.

Suddenly a loud grumbling disturbed them in their thoughts. Everyone looked at Ash and they all laughed. Ash was embarrassed that his stomach has just made such a loud noise.

"Sometimes I think that your stomach has a mind of its own," teased Misty and everyone laughed at that. Ash gave them an embarrassed smile and scratched his head.

"If you are hungry, Ash, Then, let's eat," said Brock.

"Oh right!" cheered Ash.

They walked towards the dining table which was decorated with a variety of food, ranging from sandwiches to seafood. Ash's mouth was dripping with saliva s he eyed the feast on the table hungrily. He quickly sat down.

"Let's dig in!" said Ash as he picked up some sandwiches and started devouring them. He was so hungry after playing with his pokemon. All his friends looked at him and then averted their look to his mother Delia. Delia looked back and shook her head. Not Yet. This simple message was understood by all his friends. Brock looked at his longtime friend, he knows that Ash's smile wouldn't last for very long. He only agreed to do this because it is truly what is great for Ash.

After the meal, the friends had some pokemon battles not so far away from Ash's home. Ash was victorious in most of them, but lost to Paul, Cilan and Brock. He wasn't using his most powerful pokemon. He was only using the pokemon that he used the least. For example, Muk and his tauroses. He wasn't fazed at all by the losing. It is no big deal. It was just fun battling.

When they all returned back to his home, his mother put on a serious face and said that she has something to announce.

"Ash, I made this party so that you could meet up with your friends. But there is also another reason,"said Delia.

"Yes, mum?" said Ash. His smile disappeared as he has never saw his mother that serious before.

"Well, we think that it is time you stop travelling," said his mother.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. Did his mum just ask him to stop travelling? This is impossible. His mum is supposed to support him every way.

"I don't understand, Mum. What do you mean by stop travelling?"asked Ash.

"Well, the thing is, you have been travelling for quite some time by now. You have been a pokemon trainer for seven years. You keep losing leagues one after another. I discussed this with your friends and decided that training might not be that best way for you," said Delia.

"This is some kind of joke right? You guys really think that I should not travel anymore?" asked Ash as he looked around, studying his friends' faces. There weren't any hint of smile on their faces, not even on Dawn, who is considered as the most cheerful of them all. They are serious after all.

"Ash, I know this is hard for you," continued his mother, starting to sense emotional change in his baby boy, "I know you love travelling and training your pokemon. However, you are not a kid anymore. It has been 6 leagues and you have won none of them. You cannot just go around the world training your pokemon without responsibilities in the world anymore. You will be a grownup in a few months. It is time you go find a stable job and settle down."

Ash remained silent. His mind kept repeating his mother's words. Find a steady job? Haven't he been trying to get a job by being a Pokemon Master? Training his pokemon is his passion and did she just ask him to give it up?

"Ash. What we did was for the wellbeing of your future. You can't keep on travelling around the world and losing leagues. You can be like Gary, become a researcher. At least stop travelling around the world and losing leagues."

"I agree, Ash. You should do other stuffs. Battling does not fit you."

"Yeah, Ash. You should help Professor Oak and become a researcher."

His friends continued on to give his comments.

Ash was feeling a lot of emotions at the same time. Sadness, anger, shame… Most importantly, he felt betrayed. Betrayed by the people that he has once called friends. He kept his head low. His hands are tightened into a fist. His anger is slowly increasing as his ex-friends' voice became louder and louder.

"Seriously Ash, we really think you shou…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ash and the whole room became quiet, shocked at what Ash has just said.

"I can't believe after all these years, you are gonna tell me to quit now. You didn't tell me to quit when I score top 8 in the Vertress Conference. You just had to tell me to quit when I am so close to winning first place. What is wrong with you guys?! I was thinking of the wonderful friends I have when I was returning from Kalos. Thinking how they are supportive of me. Turns out I was wrong. You guys are a bunch of losers! You don't understand me at all! You all should know that I will not give up till the very end!" screamed Ash, no longer able to contain his anger in him.

"That is no way to talk to you mother and your friends, Mr. Ketchum. Apologise right now!" shouted back his mother.

Ash has never been so angry before. Not even when Gary pulled pranks on him and Paul calling him and his pokemon pathetic. He couldn't believe that all his friends are basically asking him to give up what he loved most in this world, pokemon training. It has been his dream since he was a child to be a Pokemon Master. He and his pokemon gave it their all to try and reach that goal. Of course, they haven't succeeded yet. But they are getting closer to that goal. It is a long way and no one expects you to succeed on their first try. At least he is improving.

"I will not apologise," said Ash quietly with his head hung low.

"What did you just say?" asked his mother

"I said I will not apologise!" shouted Ash again, now looking at his so called friends, "You guys have just insulted my seven years of hard work. The work of me and my pokemon. Me and my pokemon have tried so hard to get to where I am now. I will not just give up just because you guys asked me to quit!"

"What can you do Ash?"taunted Paul, "Run away?"

"Exactly. Come on, Pikachu. We are not wanted here anymore," with that, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house with Pikachu behind him, who shot his ex-friends a dirty look. Ash banged the door behind him, indicating that he doesn't care about them anymore.

His friends didn't do anything. They knew that at least Ash can continue travelling. Being a researcher never suited him anyways. It was sad that they has to say such terrible things to their friend. They only did it because Mrs. Ketchum asked them to do it. They never had any intention of pushing their friend away.

Delia could only watch as his son storm out of the house. She couldn't believe that her plan could work so perfectly well.

Ash walked around Pallet Town with no intention in mind. His anger has already died down and only sadness is in him now. Pikachu walked slowly next to his trainer. He couldn't believe what have just happened. It felt like a dream. He looked up to his trainer. He has never seen his friend so sad before, not even when Brock and Misty left him. Well, he, of course is also feeling the same. He traveled with every one of them. Every Ash's friend is his friend. The betrayal of Ash's friend is the betrayal of his friend. Every emotion that Ash is going through is the emotion that he is going through. And what he is going through now is intense sadness.

"I don't understand, Pikachu. Why did they turn their backs on us? I gave them all my support when they are trying to achieve their goals," said Ash as he sat down on a bench in a park. He doesn't know what to do anymore. This is all new for him. This isn't just a little fight that can be solved by saying sorry.

"Pika…'Pikachu answered with his ears down.

Ash suddenly stood up, surprising Pikachu, who looked at him immediately.

"You know, Pikachu. There is no point to mope around. Let's show them what we are made of and win a league. We are not losers. Let's win this. For us, and our Pokemon." said Ash, "It is time to get serious. I have nothing left but you and my other pokemon. This coming year, we are gonna train like we have never train before. We must get stronger and stronger. Then, I am gonna retry the Indigo League, the place where I had my most humiliating defeat. I will tell the people in Kanto how much me and my pokemon have grown and gotten stronger. Are you in for it, buddy?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu with a nod. Ash is right. They have come to step that even their friends think that they are weak. It is time they get serious.

* * *

 **A/N It took longer than expected to write this fic. It took me about two weeks to write this but I am very contented with this. At least throughout the fic, I found out a way to make this betrayal unreal.**

 **Chapter two of Power of the Auramagic should be up a week later. It is my friend's first fic and he is having a little problem in making it long. I am going to help him in that fic and finding a time that suits both of us is hard.**


	2. Riveting Rivalry Again

**Riveting Rivalry Again**

 **Hey, TeamEevee here. Wow, thanks so much for your support for my first chapter. In shortly one night, I already have 163 people read my fanfic, 2 reviews, 6 favourites and 8 followers. I know it might seem little to those big fanfic writers, but that's the most I have ever scored in shortly one night. Or to speak the truth, it is the most I have ever scored. Except for the review part. I got 4 reviews for my first fic.**

 **I am gonna include the four move set only rule since it makes it less chaotic and realistic.**

 **Replies (I usually do it in PMs, but there are a lot of guests reviewing this time):**

 **Guest:** **(The one who suggested a few things): I am totally going to do that no matter what. I have already pieced out his team and it is revealed in this chapter. Aura Ash? As you have said, I already did it in the other fanfic. I have never thought of making Ash as an Aura Guardian in this fic. I have already chosen whom I am gonna ship Ash with. It is totally not gonna ship them with the five of them nor the sm girls. Find out in the coming chapters. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Jonathan** **: Umm… no. I seriously do not think Ash should have any legendaries.** **His friends in Kalos are on his side, at least they do not know about the betrayal. Finally, what do you mean by the last question. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **GA Pokemon Fan** **: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest:** **(the one who criticized me) : I think I already answered your question back in my first chapter. I like Ash to be strong and having him motivated by pain might just be the best way. The other reason that they want to have Ash be in the games and have Ash leave his life behind him is the only way.**

 **Draph91** **: Umm. I will put that suggestion in mind. Thanks for giving your opinion.**

 **Steve Erwin:** **I am just gonna ignore your gibberish, Marcus.**

 **Anyways, here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. *sigh***

It has been six months since his betrayal and Ash is currently training in Mt. Moon with his pokemon. He loves Mt. Moon. Nobody is there and there are a bunch of clefairies that can heal them if the his pokemon got too injured. Speaking of his pokemon, He looked at his most powerful team. Since he was going to retry the Indigo League, He has decided to use his pokemon that he caught in Kanto. He looked at his friends in front of him. Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Lapras and Muk. He has spent three months searching for Pidgeot and Lapras. He was actually very lucky to have found his friends in such short period of time. For the last three months, he has been travelling around Kanto, training very hard. Those pokemon are such good friends, although he hasn't really bonded with Snorlax and Muk that much in the past, he is willing to give it a try now.

"Guys, take a break. You have been training really hard. Way to go." said Ash.

They all stopped their training and cheered. Pikachu quickly climbed up to his favourite spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Chaaaa!" sighed Pikachu, contently as Ash scratched his starter between his ears. Suddenly, a force tackled him from behind and he fell over.

"Muk! I told you to stop doing that!" said Ash with a big smile on his face. They are getting along just fine and he is very glad. He could never be mad at his pokemon anyways.

"Muk. Muk!" shouted Muk as he refused to let go of Ash. However, Charizard took the matter into his own hands, or rather his own claws. He lifted Muk up with his strong arms and saved his trainer from being crushed or suffocated.

"Thank you so much, Charizard." Ash thanked Charizard.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard clearly throughout the cave. Ash immediately stood up and returned his pokemon to their pokeballs. He then ran towards the voice as quickly as he could and saw a bunch of Team Rocket grunts battling a trainer with a sceptile. Ash took the matter into his own hands without a second thought.

"Go! Charizard! Use flamethrower!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokeball.

Charizard appeared in a white flash and aimed his powerful flamethrower at it's enemies, hitting the grunts all at once. The fire was so intense that it set off an explosion that blew Team Rocket away.

Ash turned to Sceptile's trainer, who he finally realized, was… Sawyer!

"Sawyer? Is it really you? Why are you in Kanto? I thought you were in Kalos with Steven!" said Ash as he looked at his rival and friend in surprise.

"Ash! Long time no see! Steven and I have already finished our work in Kalos so I thought I'd try another league. That is why I came to Kanto." explained Sawyer as he shakes hand with the person he looks up to. It has been a while since they saw each other.

"So, Sawyer, have you gotten any badges yet?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I have gotten three of them. The Boulder Badge, the Cascade Badge and the Thunder Badge. It was a hard battle since I tried to use my other pokemons caught in Kanto."

"Your pokemon caught in Kanto? Can I see it ?" asked Ash, excitedly.

"Yeah, sure! Come on out everyone!" shouted Sawyer as he threw all of his pokeballs into the air. In another white flash, an intimidating growlithe and a rock headed marowak came out.

"Wow! Such wonderful pokemon." Ash bent down to pet his pokemon.

"Hey Ash, how about you? How many badges do you have?" asked Sawyer.

"All eight!"

"What? You got them all already?! That was so fast!" exclaimed Sawyer.

"Well, you see, I got them when I was ten years old. I only need to train and wait for the league." explained Ash.

"Wow, Ash, so what other pokemon do you have with you? I didn't know you have a charizard! It looks so strong!" exclaimed Sawyer. He went over to the fire pokemon and stroked its muzzle. Ash walked to a corner and turned around.

"Come on out, everyone!" shouted Ash. His pokemon appeared in a white flash. Sawyer is amazed at the sight of those powerful pokemon in front of his eyes.

"They all look so amazing and powerful." said Sawyer.

"Yeah, I had them for about five to six years. I was planning to train them this year so they could be more powerful. In that way, I can finally win the Indigo league."

"You are really super serious for this one aren't you, Ash?"

"Yeah… I have to show other people that I am strong and I can accomplish my dream!"

"Ash?"

"Yea, Sawyer?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"Why do seem sadder and more mature? I mean, you do seem to talk less and have less energy. No one can change that much in only 3 months, right? So, did something happen?"

Ash lowered his head and his bangs hid his eyes. He tried not to think about the betrayal too much. I tis too painful for him. He doesn't exactly hate them, Ash could never hate anyone. Even that bitchy snob named Paul. He doesn't even hate Team Rocket, sure they can be annoying, but they are not too bad. On top of that, most of the ones who betrayed were his friends. He… STOP! This is enough. There are no time to think about them.

"Yes… But I rather not talk about it. So please respect that." Ash said while turned to Sawyer's direction, flashing him a forced smile.

Wow, something big must have happened to Ash to change him that much. Ash has always been the tough guy. Never giving up and being cheerful. That's the Ash I know. This Ash, I can tell that he is more quiet and less cheerful. He must have been hit really hard by something to be changed into nearly another person. The only thing that is still the same about him is his love for pokemon and his will to win.

"I understand Ash," Sawyer put his hand on Ash's shoulder, "So, Ash, do you want to battle?"

Ash smiled, "You know very well that is something I can't reject. But first of all, i think we have to get out of here first."

"Yeah, you are probably right."

"I am!"

With that, they laughed and walked out of Mt. Moon. After walking some more, they arrived at Cerulean City Pokemon Centre. Ash kept looking around, obviously looking out for a certain gymleader. But seems like Misty is nowhere to be seen. Ash and Sawyer got their pokemon healed and then proceeded to the battlefield.

"Hey Sawyer! Since you don't have six pokemon, Let's do a three-on-three battle?" suggested Ash.

"Sounds good to me! Come on out, Marowak!" shouted Sawyer as he threw out his pokeball.

"In that case, I choose you, Muk! Wait, does something seem missing?" said Ash, keeping his pokeball at hand.

"Yeah… Ah! We need a judge!" realized Sawyer.

"Right! You wait right here, I am gonna ask someone to be our judge." with that, Ash ran into the pokemon centre. He scanned the room and found a brunette around his age who is staring at the ceiling. She is wearing a white hat with a pink pokeball logo. She is also wears a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks and white shoes with a pink stripe. She is also carrying a yellow bag. Ash feels like he should know this girl, but he can't just figure out who. Oh well.

"Miss, can you be the judge of a battle between me and my friend? Please?" Ash asked politely.

"Yeah, sure, but only in one condition. Battle me later." said the brunette. She looked at trainer and her heart skipped a beat, could it be,,,

"Thanks so much, this way! By the way, we are gonna have a three-on-three battle." said Ash as he led the girl to the battlefield.

"Ok. I understand." said the girl.

They finally arrived at the battlefield and they went to their respective positions on the battlefield.

"It is a three-on-three battle, no substitutions and no time limit. A trainer will lose when his three pokemon are unable to battle. Trainer, bring out your first pokemon!" said the girl.

"Go! Muk!" In a white a flash, the poison type make his appearance.

"Battle begin!"

"I am gonna have the first move! Marowak, bonemerang!" commanded Sawyer. Marowak wasted no time in executing his move. He quickly threw his bone at Muk.

"Muk, catch the bone!" Muk stopped the bone with his slime body. And he swallowed half of it and shot it back at Marowak. Marowak caught it mid air and landed on his feet.

"Marowak, keep up the pressure with ice beam!" Marowak shot out a beam of ice at the poison type.

"Poison jab and dark pulse combo" commanded Ash. Muk blocked it with his hand and then fired of a powerful dark pulse. Sawyer quickly asked his pokemon to jump out of the way and try an iron head.

"You know what to do, Muk." Muk nodded and waited for the attack to hit. In the last second. Muk spread out , dodging the iron head. He quickly gathered himself together and used a poison jab right when Marowak is above him. Marowak cried out in pain and crashed into the ground.

"No! Marowak! Use double-edge." shouted Sawyer. Marowak jumped from his position and covered himself in a white energy and crashed into Muk. Muk quickly used a poison jab upon Ash's command. The two collision caused a powerful explosion, hiding the two pokemon in the smoke. The two trainers and the judge waited intently for the smoke to clear. A few seconds after, the smoke cleared and showed an unconscious marowak.

"Marowak is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your next pokemon," said the girl.

"Wow, your Muk is so strong! But get ready for my next pokemon! Go, Growlithe!" shouted Sawyer. In a white flash, the dog pokemon appeared and growled at Muk. Muk flinched a little bit.

"Ah! So Growlithe's ability is intimidate. Interesting. Return, Muk. Go, Pikachu!" said Ash as he returned Muk to his pokeball. PIkachu quickly ran out to the battlefield.

"We will take the first move this time. Pikachu, quick attack!" ordered Ash. Pikachu immediately dashed towards Growlithe.

"Use flame wheel, Growlithe!" Sawyer ordered. Growlithe covered himself in a fire wheel and crashed into Pikachu. The two pokemon collided, causing a miniature explosion and they were blasted backwards.

"Pikachu, keep it up with a thunderbolt." Pikachu, sent a high voltage thunderbolt towards the growlithe. Growlithe used a flamethrower back at Pikachu's thunderbolt. The two attacks exploded upon contact and smoke came rushing out.

"Stay alert, Growlithe." warned Sawyer. Suddenly, Pikachu appeared out of the smoke and aimed an iron tail right between growlithe's eyes.

"Growlithe! Use bite!" Growlithe immediately bit Pikachu's tail.

"Ha! Gotcha. Electro ball!" Pikachu charged up the attack and (innuendo alert) the the ball exploded right in the dog's mouth. Growlithe was thrown backwards and hit the wall behind Sawyer.

"Growlithe is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next pokemon!" shouted the girl.

"Go! Sceptile, I am counting on you!" shouted Sawyer and brought out his starter.

"In that case, I choose you, Charizard!" said Ash as his loyal friend came out if the pokeball. Charizard gave a loud roar and shot an intense flame towards the sky. Everyone there felt Charizard's power.

"That's strong! Well, we can still win! Use dragon claw!" Sceptile covered his claws with green energy and dashed towards Charizard. Charizard wasted no time in defending himself. He quickly shot forth a flamethrower straight at Sceptile. However, Sceptile blocked it with his attack and continued advancing. Charizard charged his tail with a green energy and executed a dragon tail to block Sceptile's attack.

"Charizard, be careful. Sceptile is really strong." said Ash, "Now, Charizard, wing attack!" Charizard turned his wings into glowing white and flew towards Sceptile. Sceptile brought up his leaf blades and used them to block the attack. Sceptile took the chance to take the offensive and started to pound the fire type with leaf blades. Charizard used his wings to protect himself from those leaf blades. Sensing that Sceptile's movements are slowly getting slower and slower, Charizard used his claws and slashed at the grass type. Not letting it take a rest, Charizard aimed his flamethrower right at Sceptile's face, causing another explosion.

"Sceptile!" Sawyer cried out for his pokemon. His starter pokemon looked back at his trainer and grinned, showing that he is ok.

"Ok, then. Sceptile, use frenzy plant!" Sceptile responded immediately. He jumped back from the fire pokemon and stuck his claws into the ground, summoning thick vines quickly snaking towards Charizard. Charizard quickly flew into the air and started dodging and attacking the plants with slashes and flamethrowers. Ash knew that frenzy plant is a move that will cause the user to be unable to move for a moment so he asked Charizard to aim his flamethrower straight at Sceptile, causing yet another explosion.

Sceptile is feeling those powerful flamethrowers. He is not feeling great after those attacks. That does not mean he is going to give up yet. Standing up, he gave a glare at Charizard. He is not gonna lose to him. Never! Sceptile stood up and got ready and launched his leaf storm attack.

Charizard knew he couldn't dodge it, so he braced himself for the attack. That attack was very powerful, but nothing that he couldn't take. He is resistant to it after all. He charged at Sceptile and started hitting it with slash over and over again. Sceptile tried his best to block the attacks with his dragon claw, but is starting to lose its strength.

"Charizard, end this with flamethrower!" Charizard caught Sceptile's dragon claw and then used a close range flamethrower on the grass pokemon. Sceptile, finally unable to take the damage, fainted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Charizard wins! Therefore the victory goes to…" hesitated the girl.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." answered Ash.

"Ash?" her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. After so many years…

"Huh? Is there a problem?" asked Ash as he feels that the girl is surprised.

"I can't believe you forget about me, Ashy-boy." teased the girl.

"How do you know about my nickname? No one knows about it except for my… childhood friends! LEAF! I can't believe I see you here after so many years!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah! You sure have changed a lot!" replied Leaf.

"Umm, excuse me? But, what is going here?" asked Sawyer, totally puzzled.

"Oh, of course. Sawyer, this is my childhood friend, Leaf. Leaf, this is my friend and rival, Sawyer." said Ash.

 **A/N: I am so extremely sorry about the late update. I spent a whole weak in China and I couldn't access to the internet because:**

 **1)China banned Google and I write with Google Drive**

 **2)My mum didn't let me bring my phone.**

 **After I came back from China, my mum said I couldn't write because I have to study for my streaming test for the new school I am going into. So, I have to write after my mum left Hong Kong which was a week ago. Therefore, chapter two came out late.**

 **BTW, the crossover I wrote a month ago is probably not gonna be continued. I deeply apologise to those who have waited for that fic for so long. I am probably gonna change the content a little bit and change it back into an Aura Ash fic saving the world without Harry Potter. If that really happens, I am gonna put that fic on hold and wait until this fic is finished.**

 **Oh, and, what do you think about the battle scenes? What can be improved? Please tell me through reviews. Thank you so muck.**

 **Yup, that's all for this chapter. See you in the next chapter, pokefans. Gonna catch'em all!**


	3. Leaf

**Leaf**

 **I am so sorry, this took way longer than I expected. Three months! I can't believe it. I hope you didn't forget about this fic. I won't blame you if you did. I have been helping NeoXen7 write his battle scene. If you never heard of him, I seriously recommend you to check out his account. He is a pokeshipper like me and he is currently working on a story called** _**Who Is She and of course, school has been really busy. Excuses, excuses. I have been watching a lot of anime lately.**_

 **Great news, I am continuing my Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover. I have confirmed with my friend that we will still continue. Chapter two should be up in a few years time. XD (actually, I am very serious)**

 **Respond to reviews:**

 **No Name Dude** **:I am so glad that you liked how I portrayed Ash. I didn't made him emotionless because I didn't want to make this fanfic too angsty and it would not suit Ash. About the romantic part, I totally agree. To speak the truth, I am not really comfortable with writing love stories. I will try my best.**

 **Werewingwolfxx** **: To speak the truth, I was thinking of Red when I had this idea of writing Ash Betrayed. Red has always been one of my favourite characters. I actually was thinking of ways to turn Ash into Red. However, I know this won't work, so I made Ash a bit more mature instead of changing his character completely. Now you know I was thinking of Red, having him to be the Kanto Champion only seems reasonable, right? The second reason is, I really like the current champions(except for Lance, because him being a bi regional champion is just absurd)and I don't want them to be striped of their title.**

 **Mighty Ranger 1** **: Yup, you are correct. Futhershipping it is. I am glad that you like her. Me too! Since she is not a character in the anime, I am always excited to see how other writers portray her. I am gonna portray her as the girl that I will probably like. Stay tuned if you want to know! :-) Paul is in the betrayal so that is out of the question. Trip. Maybe? I might include him as some minor character. I don't like that guy much. He is an annoying "rival" who only knows how to say "Basic stuff". Don't worry about Ash's friend. I have a plan for them. (SECRET!)**

 **GA Pokemon Fan** **: Yeah, pretty obvious, right?**

 **Trainerb** **: Yeah, it is.**

 **Guest(the one who asked a lot of questions): Come on, I can't say everything plot now, can I? I think I said this story is going to happen in Kanto. Didn't I say the story happened after Ash came back from Kalos? So, do you want me to start writing the ages of character? Let's do a vote on this matter. Guys, tell me in the review section if you want me to start telling you the age of the characters. You will have to wait to know the pokemon of the characters.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for the support. I am thinking of writing a Christmas special. Please give me some ideas in the reviews. I am counting on you guys.**

 **Listening to Pokemon 2.B.A Master album while writing. If you have never heard of this album, I strongly recommend you to listen to it! Fantastic pokemon songs from 1997. So gooood!**

 **All that aside, I am gonna start.**

We join our hero as they sat in the Pokemon Centre having their dinner. Ash is hungrily eating, no, swallowing the food in front of him. Sawyer and Leaf sweat dropped at the horrifying yet familiar scene in front of them.

"Seems like your appetite hasn't changed one bit, Ash, even after so many years." said Leaf. Sensing that Ash wanted to say something to retort, she panicked and shouted, "NOOOOOO! Don't open your mouth to talk back, don't spill your food on me! Finish the food in your mouth first!" Ash kept his mouth shut and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Wow, Leaf. Good Job! You just saved me from the Ash exclusive moves, food spill!" joked Sawyer.

"Haha, Sawyer, very funny," replied Ash with obvious sarcasm.

"You are welcome, Sawyer. I am very experienced. Even Though it was 7 years ago, it still haunts me how Ash always spills his food around in my house. Worst part is, I am always asked to clean it up," said Leaf, sighing.

"Judging from what you said. You guys are really close back when you guys were kids." commented Sawyer.

"Yup, we were both lived in Pallet Town. We were next-door-neighbours. We were really good friends with another boy called Gary." said Leaf.

"Yeah, we were like the best of friends, always playing together. We would always play in my house," said Ash

"What would you guys do back then?" asked Sawyer, interested.

"We would usually watch pokemon battles on the tv. Sometimes, we go out and play with water balloons," said Leaf.

"We usually have battles with the water balloons. We call a pokemon attack while throwing out the balls. I still remember that Leaf and Blue used to work together to fight me," said Ash.

"Why do you and Gary only attack him? Is Ash that strong even in water balloon fights?" Sawyer asked Leaf, amused.

"Nah, Ash was still pretty stupid back then..." said Leaf

"Hey!" interrupted Ash.

"...We just like to bully him because he was the weakest among the three of us." said Leaf casually. Sawyer sweat dropped at this statement.

"I can't believe Ash wasn't a good trainer before. He always seems to know what to do." said Sawyer.

"People grow, Sawyer. You are different from when you started your journey, right? Looking back, I was so ignorant back then. Throwing a pokeball at a pokemon before weakening it. Using a caterpie to fight against a pidgeotto. I made all kinds of amateur mistakes that you probably haven't made. I was glad to have some friends to help me back then. If not, I wouldn't have gotten here today." said Ash. Friends got him here today. Double meaning is really think on this one. They taught him a lot and betrayed him. Well, both actions has benefited him in some way. Them teaching him has kept him in the correct path of becoming a good trainer. Them betraying him has motivated him to do even better than he has before.

"Ash, you seem so mature now, I think I might fall for you if you go on this way." said Leaf. Sawyer gasped and stared at Leaf as if he just saw an alien.

"Shut up, Leaf. I am sick of those jokes." replied Ash, Giving a sigh.

"Oh, I thought she just confessed to you." sighed Sawyer, showing relief.

"Come on Ash, you are no fun. So, Ash, I haven't asked you what you are doing in Kanto." asked Leaf.

"I am gonna challenge the Indigo League again. I think I have enough experiences to retry the league. It has also been so long since the last time I have tried the league. Sawyer also came here to try the Indigo League. So what about you, Leaf? Where have you been all these years anyways?" said Ash.

"Well, I have been trying to win leagues. I was battling the battle frontier from different regions. I done Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. SInce they were so much more challenging than a Gym, I was just training on my first year. I've got to say, that year was very boring. After one whole year, my battle skills was noticed by Scott and I started my battle frontier challenge. It took me about a year to finally collect all the symbols. I then travelled to other regions to collect the battle frontier symbols from different regions. I am here in Kanto again because I am thinking of being a frontier brain." said Leaf.

"Huh? Scott didn't ask you to become a frontier brain? He asked me when I completed collecting the frontier symbols of Kanto." asked Ash, confused.

"What! He didn't! Are you even that good at battling? I don't believe it. It doesn't sound like you Ashy-boy." teased Leaf.

"Shut up, Leaf. You saw me battle. I am good." said Ashm starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you battle, I just saw you use your best pokemon bully poor Sawyer's possibly worst pokemon." continued Leaf.

"Uhh, I kinda requested that." said Sawyer quietly but Leaf pretended not to hear that.

"Anyways, Ashy-boy, you still owe me a battle." said Leaf.

"Oh yeah. Let's do it right away." said Ash, excitedly.

"NO! It is already at night. Let's battle tomorrow." replied Leaf. She yawned and said, "You know what, it has been a long day. I am gonna sleep now. See you boys tomorrow and Ash,"

Ash looked up at his childhood friend.

"Don't run away," said Leaf with a smile and walked away.

"Like I would!" Ash shouted back but Leaf just ignored him and gave a wave to them.

"Ash, she seems pretty nice." complemented Sawyer.

"Yeah, she is. Compared to some other friends." said Ash with a smile, "Anyways, let's get ready for bed." He stood up from the table and went to take a shower.

He took his undies and stuff and went into the shower. Today was sure full of surprises. He first met Sawyer in when he was training his pokemon. Then, he met Leaf out of all people. He hasn't seen her in years. He is actually pretty excited for the battle tomorrow. They haven't battled before. It would be their first battle they have together. He has no idea how strong that girl is. One thing he know is that she is strong. She has beaten a lot of frontier brains. Ash has only fought the frontier brains in Kanto and he barely won each one. He only managed his victory by really weird strategy and massive determination. That is probably why Scott asked him to become a frontier brain. He actually couldn't believe he came up with all of those strategies too. All those ice-aqua jet, counter shield and rock slide climb. Those are wonderful strategies.

But Leaf should also be very amazing. She got a lot of symbol badges. Her pokemon should also be very strong. She did train them a lot, right? He shouldn't underestimate her at all. He absolutely shouldn't embarrass himself at all. It is their first battle after all. He is gonna give her his all. No, he's gonna give her their all. Losing is not an option.

After a while, Ash left the bathroom and went into his room and saw Sawyer waiting for him.

"What's up, Sawyer. Were you waiting for me?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, Ash. I am just quite interested in Leaf. I wanted to ask more about her." said Sawyer, embarrassed. Ash laughed at this.

"Love at first sight, huh. I never knew you were that kind of guy to fall in love with an older and super playful girl." laughed Ash.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say I love her. Not yet, I guess. But I certainly found her attractive." said Sawyer, blushing madly now.

"I don't understand why you are attracted to her but sure, why not. So, what do you want me to tell you?" asked Ash.

"Well, for starters, what kind of boys does she like?" asked Sawyer.

"I have no idea. We don't talk about those kind of stuff back we were a kid." said Ash.

"Are you sure, think carefully." pleaded Sawyer.

"Well, I think she did say she admires braveness." said Ash, thinking hard.

"Great, so, what about her birthday?" asked Sawyer, excitedly.

Ash sighed, this is gonna be a long night.

The next morning, Ash slowly walked out of his room. He was dressed and ready. Cap on, clothes on, pants on and belt on with pokeballs hanging around it. He rubbed his eyes, clearly not having enough sleep. Sawyer also walked out of his room on the other end of the corridor.

"Hey there, Ash. Good morning." said Sawyer.

"Good morning, Sawyer. Except this morning isn't so good." sighed Ash as he remembered the display on his clock when he went to sleep last night, or is it today? It read 4:30 am. Super late for him. Moreover, he had to wake up at 8. Four hours of sleep? Totally not enough for our forteen year old boy.

"Come on, Ash. I can't wait to see your battle with Leaf." said Sawyer excitedly.

"Ok, let's have our breakfast first." Ash sighed as he walked towards the canteen of the Pokemon Centre with Sawyer trailing behind him. He saw Leaf and walked towards her.

"Morning, Leaf. Eaten yet?" asked Sawyer, enthusiastically. He has already sat down right next to Leaf. Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped at this. He never knew that guy has that much courage when it comes to girls. Well, he has never shown that he is a scaredy cat, but him being that aggressive is still a didn't seem to mind the sudden enthusiasm out of that younger boy. Well, it is not a bad thing that he is so energetic, right?

She turned to him and said, "No, I haven't. I just sat down from my morning jog. Man, I can't wait for our battle, Ashy boy. Let's do it right after our breakfast."She flashed Ash her trademark grin that she shows every time when she get's excited.

"I am glad I could make you fired up like this Leaf, I am fired up myself! I am taking you down for sure. You don't stand a chance against the improved Ash Ketchum. I have been training like crazy, ya' know," said Ash, "I might not know how strong you are ,but you are going down for sure. Pikachu and I are going to annhiliate your team!"

"Pika!"shouted Pikachu, as he threw his tiny fist into the air to show determination.

"Is that a challenge, Ash Ketchum?" asked Leaf, standing up suddenly.

"You bet it is, Leaf. Wanna do it now?" Ash stood up too and went face to face to Leaf. Their growing fighting spirit made them not notice the fact that their face is only a few centimetres apart.

Sawyer sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him. He said, "Guys, we haven't eaten our breakfast yet. Can we wait after that?"

That is when the most famous growl of all times coming from Ash's tummy. Everyone in

"Yeah, maybe that's the best idea." said Ash as he sat back down.

 **A/N This is way shorter than this is supposed to be. I planned on putting Ash vs Leaf in this chapter but I really think I should update right away. This chapter is very short so I am gonna make this part one and the following chapter part 2. I will upload chapter 4 as soon as possible as all the exams has passed so I can use more time to write.**

 **Don't even ask about my exams, they are terrible af. I screwed up my Chemistry and Biology terribly. Uhhh!**


	4. THe Battle

**The Battle**

 **Hey guys, I was thrown into depression because of my terrible exam results. I couldn't write at all. Well, I feel way better after a , when i got back home, my mom confiscated all my devices so i couldn't type at all. I feel like I am not being a good writer by not updating regularly. Oh well…**

 **BTW, have any of you played Pokémon Ultra Sun or Pokemon Ultra Moon? I watched the walkthroughs and it was epic. I really think that it doesn't deserve that much hate. I mean, it introduced a lot of new content and pokemon. I was especially happy when they said Team Rocket returned to the Pokémon games. I wasn't so sure about other evil bosses though…**

 **Oh, and regarding my other story, power of the aura magic. I changed it. I am tired of waiting for my friend so I changed the story to be a Pokemon/Naruto fanfic. I already changed and I will continue that after I finish this story.**

 **Anyways, I am gonna start now. Review the battle scene please and tell me what I can improve on.**

After their breakfast, the three friends once again returned to the battlefield. Ash and Leaf went to the opposite sides of the battlefield. Getting their pokeball ready.

"I will be the judge of this match," announced Sawyer, "this will be a three on three match. Substitutions are allowed and no time limit. Trainers bring out your respective Pokemon!"

"Leaf,I am gonna show you how good of a trainer I am. I have been training these pokemon for quite some time now and they are all really strong. I will show you how strong our bonds really are!" said Ash.

"That is great to hear and all, Ash. But don't forget that I have been with my pokemon for IPway longer. These pokemon have been with me since I started my journey. I have won a lot of battle frontiers with these pokemon and they have all became super strong. There is no way you can win me and my pokemon," Leaf argued back.

"We'll see. Go, Pidgeot!" shouted Ash as he threw his pokeball out. With a white flash, a majestic bird emerged from the pokeball and stood in front of his trainer.

"Oh? A pidgeot? Nice, Let's have a battle between Kanto birds then. Fearow, emerge!" said Leaf as she rolled her pokeball forward. The beak pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Now, battle begin!"shouted Sawyer.

"Pidgeot, first use feather dance to lower their attack." said Ash. Pidgeot immediately responded by dropping his down his fearow. Fearow saw the attack coming and used hurricane to blow the attack away.

"Ha, you fell for it," smiled Ash. Leaf flashed Ash a confused face.

"I am on the offensive now, ya know? How am I on the bad side?" asked Leaf, confident in her decision.

"You'll see. Pidgeot, NOW!"shouted Ash. The hurricane hit pidgeot ande with a poof, the pidgeot disappeared. Up above them, a majestic bird zoomed down on them and crashed straight into the beak pokemon. Fearow gave a cry and crashed into the floor while pidgeot flew back up.

"You see now, Leaf? I am not as simplistic as you seem. I have tons of combos up my sleeve" said Ash, clearly satisfied with the successive hit.

Sawyer was so surprised and then he smiled,"Ash even improved more than the last time then I saw him. He used featherdance to cover the vision of his opponent for a while. He knew since that the pokemon is a flying type, it will probably use hurricane or gust to blow the feathers away. That is why he used substitute to gain some more time. Then, Pidgeot used the time to fly up the sky to come crashing down on fearow with a brave bird. That three move combo is insane!"

"Never in my years of battling did I see that sort of trickery, Ash. You surely amaze me. However, my pokemon is not as weak as you think. Fearow, show them what we got. Use drill peck!" shouted Leaf. The beak pokemon quickly started turning his beak and sped towards his opponent.

"Pidgeot, I know you are tired from that brave bird, but use steel wing!" Pidgeot gave a nod and rushed towards the other kanto bird. Right before the two birds could crash into each other, fearow evaded the collision by spinning really quickly, and gave pidgeot a point blank hyper beam. The bird pokemon gave a cry and spread its wing so it can avoid collision with the ground. It took back off the ground at last second and used a brave bird and crashed into the immobilized bird. With that the two birds fell off the sky and crashed into the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, trainers send out your next pokemon," said Sawyer.

"That was over already? Man, your pidgeot is so brutal, after being hit by a hyper beam, he still has the strength to fly and execute one of the strongest flying type attacks. I thought I got you there with my hyper beam!" said leaf while taking out her next pokemon, "Oh well, this should do it, Go, Espeon!" Soon enough, the psychic cat came out of the pokeball.

"Well, in that case, Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's arm and onto the battlefield, "Just for you to know, Pikachu is my starter, he has been with me through good and bad times. He is one of my strongest pokemon on my team. There is no way you can beat us."

"Well, you never know, Come on, Espeon, Show them our bond. Use psychic." said Leaf. Espeon gave a nod and its eyes turned pink. Suddenly a high speed object came crashing into Espeon and it flew back ten metres. From where, Espeon was standing, a pikachu now stood there staring at his opponent with sparks on his cheek.

"Extreme speed, Pikachu needed an upgrade his priority move," said Ash.

"No way, extreme speed has double the power of quick attack. Pikachu sure has gotten way more stronger than last time I saw him. Just how far has your pokemon improved, Ash?" asked Sawyer as he looked at his former rival. He couldn't imagine himself defeating the current Ash, not with his current self. He seriously have to work ten times harder than he currently is in order to stand a chance against Ash, or the same thing as yesterday will happen over again.

Espeon crashed into the wall behind Leaf.

"Espeon! Are you OK? Do you need a rest?" asked Leaf with a worry voice. Espeon arises from that smoke and stood up, a few scratches but otherwise fine. "OK then, Espeon use dazzling gleam." Espeon charged up her fairy type attack and aimed it at Pikachu. Pikachu charged his thunderbolt and released it before Espeon could even finish charging her attack. Right before the thunderbolt hit, Espeon shot the dazzling gleam right at the thunderbolt, creating a massive explosion. Pikachu, wasting no time at all, charged in with iron tail and smacked Espeon right in the face. Espeon once again crashed right into the ground but this time unconscious.

"Espeon is unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon." announced Sawyer.

"How is it possible that my Espeon can't even land a hit on your Pikachu?" asked Leaf, shocked.

"Well, you see, Pikachu and I have been through a lot together. _WE_ fought tons of legendary pokemon and won. There is nothing that I can't achieve with Pikachu. But just to warn you, even if Pikachu is very strong, he is not my strongest pokemon. The strongest has yet to show his face."

"Same here, I'm glad Pikachu wasn't your strongest or I would have been very disappointed in your strength as a pokemon trainer. Now I shall grant you the opportunity to meet my strongest pokemon. Venusaur, I'm counting on you!" She then threw her pokeball high into the sky. However, a shadow flashed across the field, snatching that pokeball away from the arena.

"Who's there?" shouted Ash. Pikachu, who was on the in front of Ash face-pawed? There is no way he could forget that voice that have been following Ash for years now.

"Prepare for trouble for it is us." said a red haired woman.

"And make it double,being us is a plus!" said a blue haired man as a meowth shaped air balloon floated into the scene.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to a totally grown-up fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" said the most special Meowth in the world.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket! It's you guys again. Just give back her Venusaur!" shouted Ash.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu shouted with Ash.

"We haven't seen each other for a while and that is the first thing you say to us? Kids these days are so rude." said Jessie while shaking her head.

"Jesse, maybe we should teach them a lesson or two. Don't you agree?" asked James smuggly while holding a pokeball in his hand.

"Yes of course, let's tell them how much we have improved in the months we have spent training." said Jesse as she threw her pokeball in the air and out came a familiar snake, her first pokemon, Arbok! James copied her and threw his pokeball too and out came his old buddy Weezing.

"Hehe, this seems oddly nostalgic. Pikachu, let's do this!" shouted Ash.

"Pika!" responded pikachu.

"Don't forget about me!" said Sawyer standing on the sidelines, jumping in, he sent his growlithe out to join the fight. "Ash, I've got your back, let's do this!"

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

"Pikaaaaaa-chu!" Pikachu shouted as he let loose the massive bolt of thunder.

"Wobbuffet!" shouted the psychic pokemon as he deflected the attack with mirror coat. Pikachu skillfully dodged the attack and went in for an iron tail. However, before he can reach his opponent, Arbok launched herself at him and went for a poisson jab with its tail. Pikachu used his iron tail and crossed the toe attack, Arbok, without wasting any time, shot a sludge bomb at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter shield!" shouted Ash, Pikachu nodded and made a ring of electricity, blocking the poison bomb.

"Not bad twerp, but how about this? Arbok, crunch!" shouted Jesse. Pikachu responded with an iron tail right between the snake pokemon's mouth. Arbok, being surprised, tried slamming pikachu onto the floor, however, pikachu beat him to the chase and used a full power thunderbolt. Arbok, being electrocuted at such a high voltage flew backwards at Team Rocket and their balloon, creating a short circuit for the hot air balloon. The balloon exploded and Team Rocket was sent flying to the sky.

"What went wrong in our plan? We were way stronger than before!" asked James with his legs crossed while still flying in the air.

"Who knows, maybe if we focused on the main twerp instead of the other twerps, we could have won! But now,"

"We're blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket.

The three trainers looked up the sky while Venusaur's pokeball came flying down on Leaf's hand.

That was incredibly lame and boring, their little speech made me thought that they really improved a lot. But I guess they will never learn." said Ash, disappointed. "Now, shall we continue the match?"

"Nah, I am tired after Team Rocket attacked and I should probably get going to the next city and train some more." answered Leaf.

"What about you, Sawyer? What are you gonna do?" asked Ash.

"I will go and win all the gym badges and join the league. You were also gonna join the league, right?" answered Sawyer.

"Hey, how about we travel together and train together? I was getting pretty bored travelling by myself." asked Leaf. Sawyer's eyes lit up instantly at Leaf's invitation. Without thinking, Sawyer said yes and looked at Ash for an answer.

Ash looked at those two friends with a sad face. Travelling with partners again, huh. Will another betrayal occur? WIll what happen with his other other friends happen again? It has been months but he hasn't actually got over the betrayal of his friends is when Pikachu gave him a nudge on his leg. Ash looked at his long time partner.

"Pika pika, pikachu." said Pikachu.

"You are right, I shouldn't live in the past forever, right? Okay guys, I am coming with you. Let's go and win the league." shouted Ash as he bumped his fist into the air.

"Oh yes, we got ourselves a team!" cheered Sawyer.

 **Finally, I think it has been four months since I have posted the last chapter. I am really sorry but I was watching Naruto the whole time. That is probably the reason I changed the Pokemon/Harry Potter fanfic into Pokemon/Naruto. Hopefully, I can upload another chapter in two weeks time. Or maybe a MistyxAsh fanfic.**

 **So stay tuned, Pokemon Masters. Gonna Catch them all!**


	5. update (not really)

Hi there, I know I haven't updated for a very long time. I just feel like I should apologize since it has already been two months. I am currently working another pokeshipping fanfic. I just can't get myself very motivated to write the fanfics with all the wonderful anime coming out in this season. I am currently watching Boruto: Naruto next generation, Seven Deadly Sins, My Hero Academia, Black Clover and so on. If you also watch them, give me a shout out in the comments and tell me of you want me to fanfics of those animes.

I just had my exams again a few months ago. It was terrible, thanks for asking.

Anyways, Just telling you that I will most definitely continue my fanfics and please don't lose hope in me. Thank you for continue supporting me. Just in case to those who are actually angry at me for not updating frequently, just let me remind you that this is not my job but my hobby. I like writing these fanfics very much but there are other precious things in life that are more worth doing than this. Just like how you son't always eat hamburgers even they are your favourite food. This might sound very irresponsible and I am sorry.

Just bear with me and I will finish the whole story someday and give you a satisfying ending.

Thank you


End file.
